In Memorian
by Steffyar
Summary: El mundo ha cambiado, la guerra se extiende cubriendo todo de dolor y muerte. En medio de la oscuridad el poder es el tesoro más anhelado; se cruzaran los límites de la conciencia para conseguirlo, una historia en memoria de las lágrimas de los inocentes.
1. PROLOGO

**_DISCLAIMER_**

 _ **\- ÉSTE FIC PARTICIPA EN EL RETO ANUAL "TE PROPONEMOS UN LONG FIC" DEL FORO "SOL DE MEDIANOCHE" (Sentimiento positivo: Amistad; Sentimiento negativo: Vanidad; Palabras: Oculto, Ritual, Dulce, Mentira, Pequeño)**_

 _ **\- La mayoría de los personajes son propiedad S. Meyer, dos de los personajes y la historia me pertenecen.**_

 _ **-Las palabras utilizadas, se encontrarán resaltadas en mayúscula permanente (PEQUEÑO, MENTIRA, OCULTO, DULCE)**_

 _ **-No de palabras: 707**_

* * *

-¡BASTA!- su voz rompió el silencio como una bala atravesando el cristal –Aro, por favor detente- sus palabras sonaron entrecortadas, forzando el aire entre la guardia y ella

-Mi querida niña- Aro comenzó a sonreír sabía que había triunfado –Lo que me pidas, te daré cualquier cosa que me pidas; todo a cambio de algo tan **PEQUEÑO** , tan insignificante-

-Por favor, detén este absurdo, no sabes a lo que te enfrentas- ella estaba temblando de pies a cabeza con los ojos abiertos de par en par, para que sus lágrimas no se escaparan de ellos –Por favor, no puedo darte lo que pides, es salvar una vida a costa de muchas-

-Mi querida, ¿qué te hace creer que muchos morirán?- Aro estaba tranquilo, de no conocerlo hubiera pensando que era inocente, pero todos sabíamos que su calma era solo una vil **MENTIRA**

-¡Muchos morían!- La afirmación no dejó espacio a dudas, era el hecho más simple y real

-Sí es una posibilidad, pero si quieres salvar a muchos tendrás que ver morir a Carlisle- Jane atacó y no pude evitar contraerme –O puedes evitar su agónica muerte a cambio de la vida de gente que ni conoces-

-Son inocentes, padres, hermanos, hijos, amigos, miles de vidas a las que otros aguardan, a las que otros cuidan y a las que otros aman- ella había repetido esa frase desde hacía días, pero ahora la gritaba tan alto, como si necesitara creerla, cerró los ojos para no mirarme.

Yo también quería permanecer **OCULTO** , no quería que me viera de rodillas, inmovilizado por Demetri y Felix, con la cabeza alta, sostenida por Cayo con suficiente presión para romperme el cuello de un instante a otro. Pero claro mi muerte no sería rápida, no solo ella debía sufrir, también Esme y toda mi familia; pero todos debíamos resistir, permanecer en silencio, aislados, ninguno debía tomar cartas en el asunto era mi decisión, solo yo debía morir.

-Como prefieras querida, Jane por favor- Aro más bien parecía disfrutar la situación

No pude evitarlo, cuando el dolor se hizo más fuerte, un gemido se coló de mi garganta por más que intente retenerlo; y como un eco distante Esme sollozó, ella también había soportado bastante sin una sola queja, con el rostro apacible y la mirada tranquila intentando consolarme. No la juzgaba por flaquear, de ser el caso contrario yo estaría pegando alaridos.

-Tu ganas Aro- su voz no fue más que un susurro imperceptible, pero tan esperado que no pasó desapercibido

-¡NO!- grité tan fuerte como pude -ya hablamos sabes que estaré bien, piensa en los…- no sé de dónde vino el golpe, pero no pude continuar

-¡NO LO TOQUES!- Ella se desplomó, ya no había chica fuerte, ya no había nada, se había dado por vencida –Es lo que pido, no lo lastimes ni a él ni a su familia, déjalos ir y te daré lo que pides-

-Mi quería y **DULCE** niña, lo que tú digas- Aro arrullo la frase como si quisiera consolarla

-Jura que no les harás daño, ni hoy ni nunca- despegó las manos de su pecho dejándolas caer al lado en señal clara de rendición

-Lo juro, tus amados Cullen estarán libres de todo daño- Aro levantó la más triunfal de las sonrisas

-Son tuyas Aro, solo tuyas-

Ante la mirada atónita de todos se dejó caer de rodillas, como una marioneta a la que le sueltan las cuerdas; ojos al cielo y manos en alto clamado perdón. La primera lágrima se desbordó de sus ojos. Creo que toda la guardia esperaba ese instante tanto como Aro; el mundo se detuvo una milésima de segundo, igual que una respiración contenida. Todos con los ojos fijos en la pequeña lágrima que comenzaba a resbalar por su mejilla, yo tenía un único propósito matar a Aro antes que llegara a ella. Cuando Demetri y Felix se percataron, yo ya estaba corriendo para interceptar a Aro; vi a Jane, pero su poder no me alcanzó, entonces la realidad se desencadenó de golpe, mi familia también estaba en movimiento estábamos atacando a los Vulturis. Y así en aquel momento el futuro del mundo quedó pendiendo de una lágrima.

"Erase una vez la historia de una niña, cuyas lagrimas desatarían el apocalipsis"


	2. HISTORIA DE UNA VENGANZA

**_DISCLAIMER_**

 _ **\- ÉSTE FIC PARTICIPA EN EL RETO ANUAL "TE PROPONEMOS UN LONG FIC" DEL FORO "SOL DE MEDIANOCHE" (Sentimiento positivo: Amistad; Sentimiento negativo: Vanidad; Palabras: Oculto, Ritual, Dulce, Mentira, Pequeño)**_

 _ **\- La mayoría de los personajes son propiedad S. Meyer, dos de los personajes y la historia me pertenecen.**_

 _ **-Las palabras utilizadas, se encontrarán resaltadas en mayúscula permanente (PEQUEÑO, MENTIRA)**_

 _ **-Imagen descrita:**_ **4dce/th/pre/i/2010/240/2/6/jacob_black_digital_drawing_by_**

 _ **-No de palabras:**_ **1553**

* * *

 **Viernes, octubre 5 de 2035**

POV CARLISLE

Es una noche lluviosa, densa, fría y llena de dolor; casi igual a la noche en la que la conocí. El aroma a lluvia y ceniza se mezcla con el aroma a lágrimas y muerte. Este no es su lugar, ella no debe estar en un lugar así; ella le pertenece al amanecer y las rosas, al calor y el brillo de los días de verano. Intento contener los gritos que brotan desde lo más profundo de mi corazón, mientras ella me sonríe. Ella solía decir que era de hielo, pero justo ahora creo que es como el agua, que se escapa entre mis manos como las gotas de lluvia que lentamente nos empapan. Mi eternidad parece muy pesada ahora que su vida se escapa en pequeños respiros. Morir suena tentador, pero en su lugar debo quedarme en pie, intentando simular que estoy bien, que su sacrificio no ha sido en vano. Antes que la última luz se extinga, aprieto los ojos. Quiero mantenerla viva así solo sea en mis recuerdos; no quiero verla partir, quiero sentirla mía y jamás dejarla ir; y por aquel instante mi mente se separa la realidad para contar su historia, para hacerla inmortal con mi propia existencia.

…. Tres meses antes….

 **Miércoles, Julio 11 de 2035**

El mundo ha cambiado, es distinto, muy distinto. Yo que he crecido con él, que he visto cambiar su gente y su cultura; puedo decir que de todas las épocas esta sin duda es la peor. La escasez, el miedo, el silencio perturbador que ahora acompaña las noches, nada se comparaba al olor a muerte y devastación. Hoy hace exactamente quince años, los licántropos cobraron venganza pero su precio fue demasiado alto. Para ningún vampiro era un secreto que Cayo casi extinguió su especie, pero los humanos eran inocentes; aun así los licántropos no repararon en consideraciones morales al momento de atacar. Desde pueblos remotos se inició el avance y con cada paso sus filas iban aumentando, humanos convertidos solo para formar un ejército de lobos enloquecidos hambrientos de sangre y venganza. Cuando la alerta se extendió a las grandes ciudades ya era tarde, hordas de hombres lobo atacaron, muchos murieron pero las transformaciones se extendieron como una infección. Aro fue el primero en contratacar, pero al él se unieron clanes y nómadas del mundo entero, los Vulturis se convirtieron en la única fuerza salvadora de la humanidad. Irónico lo sé, la historia le gusta vestirse de ironía; los líderes mundiales se postraron a los pies de Aro, rindieron sus armas, riquezas y poder a cambio de protección. Volterra la ciudad de grandes murallas se irguió como el primer refugio humano. Jóvenes soldados entrenados para proteger sus patrias se entregaron a las filas de Aro para iniciar el más grande ejército de neófitos que pisó la tierra. Tal vez el ejército más efectivo y letal de todos los tiempo, los licántropos retrocedieron pero la sed descontrolada debía ser saciada; prisioneros, traidores, ladrones y en realidad a los que consideraron prescindibles fueron entregados como comida. Aun así miles de personas cayeron como "perdidas aceptables", para este punto la raza humana estaba casi extinta, solo entonces Aro decidió que matar para alimentarse era inaceptable. Los humanos aceptaron donar su sangre, por medios menos agresivos y lentamente la población comenzó a crecer pero la sangre donada no era suficiente. Los vampiros más viejos se cambiaron a una dieta "vegetariana" (igual que mi familia antes), pero claro los predadores fueron los favoritos, y la cacería indiscriminada rompió el equilibrio y la naturaleza entera sucumbió. Joham propuso una alternativa no menos atroz, ¡Hibridos! Capaces de sobrevivir con comida humana, su sangre saciaba la sed más rápido y por más tiempo, generaciones de mitad-vampiros, a falta de otra expresión, fueron cultivados para alimentar el ejército de vampiros. Bajo el dominio de Aro el mundo se dividió en dos, desde Volterra, creciendo por toda Europa y parte de Asia los asentamientos humanos resurgieron. El resto del mundo se convirtió en un lugar sombrío de aterradoras noches y devastación. Los misiles nucleares marcaron nuestro mundo con cicatrices de muerte, donde nada volvería a crecer, y entre lo aterrador de la oscuridad se sabe que sobreviven vestigios de los licántropos, Luhan líder de los hombres lobo nunca pudo ser capturado, se piensa que está en América esperando el momento de atacar y culminar la venganza; también se sabe que como Aro, ha formado su propio asentamiento humano, ocultos en un continente destruido se cree que son más crueles y sanguinarios. Claro que Aro no lo está pasando mejor, alimentar a un continente entero con tierra árida, aguas contaminadas, fauna y flora disminuida y con un ejército necesitado de sangre; no es cosa fácil. Humanos, híbridos y vampiros hemos sufrido la escasez de un mundo abatido. Me encantaría decir que mi familia y yo encontramos la manera de huir de semejante mierda, pero no, también caímos. Tuvimos pérdidas irreparables, vimos morir amigos, expiramos ante el poder de Aro. Nos negamos a luchar en los primeros ataques y nuestra negativa desencadenó la muerte de Carmen y Elazar. Nos negamos, a masacrar gente para crear neófitos y nuestra negativa causó la muerte de los Quilaute. La guerra tiene la curiosa propiedad de borrar la línea entre el bien y el mal. Por salvar un **PEQUEÑO** vástago de una cultura, vendimos nuestra integridad. Nos convertimos en un clan de curanderos baratos para cuidar la incipiente salud de un pueblo donador de sangre, fuimos cómplices en la creación de híbridos, aceptamos buscar alternativas alimenticias en bosques incapaces de sustentar la vida. Pero que tan malo podía ser si así salvamos a Seth, y Leah. Contemplé una vez más la fotografía que tenía en mis manos, la que hallé en casa de Billy después que los licántropos atacaran la reserva. Parecía más una pintura ya que el agua y el tiempo la habían dañado un poco, allí podía observarse a un joven de unos quince años o un poco más, cabello negro brillante, nariz ancha y cejas tupidas. La camisa negra y el simple fondo gris muestran la sencillez de aquel chico. Pero lo que atesoro de aquella foto es su mirada, esa mirada de ojos profundos que transmite fuerza, pero a la vez esperanza; cosa que ya hemos perdido todos. Contemplé un poco más la foto de Jacob, antes de dejarla en la estantería, guardando cada rastro con especial cariño, porque si de algo estaba seguro es que a ese chico no pudimos salvarle. El Jacob Black que vivía bajo mi techo era muy diferente al de la fotografía, ya no era un simple chico. Ahora era un hombre dispuesto a matar y morir, por salvar a Nessie pero sin ninguna esperanza de tener un futuro a su lado. Repasé los rostros sonrientes de las demás fotografías de la estantería, necesitaba recodar que alguna vez fuimos felices y que yo aun debía luchar por volver a serlo.

-Todo estará bien- Esme me sacó de mis pensamientos, con su voz cálida

-Lo se mi amor- tomé su rostro en mis manos y la besé con necesidad absoluta de creer en mis palabras

Los últimos tres años de esta tortuosa realidad habíamos logrado un avance en nuestras vidas, haciendo uso de todos nuestros estudios y conocimientos, habíamos logrado restaurar con éxito varias especies vegetales que supusieron un alivio para el hambre de ciertos asentamientos híbridos. Con esa excusa y argumentando buscar mejores tierras, nos alejamos de Volterra, a la parte alta de Europa, entre lo que fue Finlandia y Suecia, no sé si eran mejores tierras pero si las más lejanas en las que Aro nos permitió estar. Allí no había nada, ni corazones humanos latiendo, ni naturaleza que salvar, solo frio y silencio. Pero era mucho, pero muchísimo mejor que el deplorable estado de Volterra y sus alrededores. Aro se creía un dios y así lo trataban, humanos, híbridos y vampiros alimentando su vanidad, enalteciéndolo al grado que él mismo se consideraba todopoderoso. Todo el que lo creyera menos que el mesías, terminaba muerto colgado de cabeza, con tubos en cada rincón de su cuerpo para drenar hasta la última gota de su sangre. Después de tres años de perpetuo silencio, me sentía asqueado de tener que volver a Volterra.

-¿Sabes lo que Aro desea?- Esme ajustó sus manos a mi cuello, hablando sin deshacer el beso

-No, dice que debo acudir solo, al tercer día de recibir la nota, pero no especifica nada más- repetí lo que ya le había dicho unas doscientas veces

-Cuando estés frente a Aro, no importa lo que diga, lo que haga, tu solo has lo correcto- Esme se lanzó a mi pecho estrechándome en el más profundo de los abrazos

-Todo va a salir bien- la abracé sintiendo que lo último que le diría era una **MENTIRA**

Solté a mi esposa empujándola al pasar y sin dar la espalda emprendí mi camino a Volterra, sin saber si volvería a verla, sin saber si volvería a contemplar el rostro sonriente de mi familia. Nadie más que Esme contempló mi partida, todos estaban en sus labores intentando devolver la vida a un mundo agonizante, yo no quería verlos antes de irme y ellos tampoco querían verme mientras me iba, ya ninguno soportaba una despedida.

"Erase una vez una venganza, que dividió en mundo en dos"


	3. Jueves, Julio 12 de 2035

**DISCLAIMER**

 **\- ÉSTE FIC PARTICIPA EN EL RETO ANUAL "TE PROPONEMOS UN LONG FIC" DEL FORO "SOL DE MEDIANOCHE" (Sentimiento positivo: Amistad; Sentimiento negativo: Vanidad; Palabras: Oculto, Ritual, Dulce, Mentira, Pequeño)**

 **\- La mayoría de los personajes son propiedad S. Meyer, dos de los personajes y la historia me pertenecen.**

 **-Las palabras utilizadas, se encontrarán resaltadas en mayúscula permanente (PEQUEÑO, OCULTO, DULCE)**

 **-No de palabras: 3252**

* * *

 **Jueves, Julio 12 de 2035**

POV CARLISLE

Era una noche helada, del tipo que a los humanos les haría castañar los dientes; algo poco común si tenemos en cuenta que estábamos en pleno verano, si bien Volterra no es de las ciudades más cálidas de Italia, el frio era aterrador para esta época del año. A pesar de ser un vampiro sentía el aire cortándome la garganta como si fuera una daga, tal vez no era solo el frío, sino el hecho de tener que estar frente a frente con Aro, yo hubiera preferido sin duda alguna rechazar su muy cordial invitación, pero claro eso hubiera supuesto un grave agravio y el ambiente entre los Vulturis y mi familia ya era lo suficientemente tenso. Tuvimos que aceptar, yo debí dejar a mi esposa e hijos y ellos debieron verme partir solo, a lo que bien podría ser una trampa mortal. Lo único que tenía era un pequeño sobre con las indicaciones del lugar donde se llevaría a cabo la dichosa reunión, que en últimas no era ni cerca del castillo de los Vulturis. Es más ni siquiera era en Volterra, tuve que atravesar toda la ciudad y salir por el costado sur, para luego llegar a un bosque lleno de árboles muertos o moribundos y al final dar con una plaza de piedra de alguna construcción olvidada en la mitad de la nada.

-¿Carlisle?- quedé sin palabras, Amun estaba tan desconcertado como yo

-¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunté sin salir de mi asombro, Amun levantó un pequeño sobre igual que el mío

-¿Ustedes también?- en ese momento Zafrina se unió a nosotros

-¡Siobhan!- Amun gritó cuando entre los arboles apareció mi viejo amigo

-¡Vladimir!- grité sin poder entender lo que ocurría -¿Tu aceptaste una invitación de Aro?-

-Ya que amablemente, los ridículos guardias escoltaron a Stefan, a no sé dónde, no tuve opción- se quejó Vladimir con tono agrio y su extraño acento

-¡Amigo míos!- Aro apareció con su sonrisa de psicópata y su tono amble como si realmente se alegrara de vernos - Es todo un honor tenerlos aquí reunidos, los líderes de cada aquelarre: Carlisle de Olympic, Amun de Egipto, Siobhan de Irlanda, mi hermosa Zafrina del Amazonas- Zafrina le gruño un poco al escuchar el pronombre "mi" –y por supuesto Vladimir de Rumania-

-¿Qué quieres de nosotros, maldito bastardo?- Vladimir tenía ganas de matar a Aro y no lo disimulaba en absoluto

-Calma, viejo amigo-

-Amigo… tu y yo seremos muy viejos pero nunca amigos- Tuve que retener a Vladimir que ya había avanzado un paso en dirección a Aro

-Aro solo dinos ¿qué es lo que requiere de nosotros?- trate de bajar los ánimos, aunque yo mismo sentía los nervios crispados

-Bueno, bueno, si es lo que quieren iré directo al punto- Aro se giró y su capa negra dibujó un amplio circulo en el suelo, como una inmensa mancha -Vamos por aquí por favor- Aro nos hizo una señal con la mano, al ver que no nos habíamos movido

Curiosamente me convertí en el líder de este encuentro, todos los presentes me dedicaron una silenciosa mirada, esperando mi decisión. Hubiera negado, pero en lo único que podía pensar era en mi familia, y mi seguridad dejó de importar. Avancé sin recelo, cabeza alta y sin titubear, me pareció que Aro estaba sonriendo, aunque solo le veía de espaldas. Estábamos caminando entre ruinas de piedra, entre más avanzábamos el frío se volvía más penetrante, comencé a sentir los dedos agarrotados y Zafrina a mi lado terminó abrazándose a sí misma para protegerse. Nuestras respiraciones se tornaron rápidas y solo entonces me detuve de golpe y todos tras de mí.

-¿De qué se trata esto?- me negué a avanzar, el ambiente era demasiado extraño

-Lamento las condiciones viejo amigo, pero es más sencillo mostrarlo que explicar- Aro nos invitó a continuar

-No pienso dar un paso más, hasta que te expliques mejor- me crucé de brazos más para protegerme del frío que para parecer amenazante

-No sé por dónde iniciar- Aro pareció molesto

-La razón por la que nos trajiste sería un buen inicio-

-Todos sabéis que mi única debilidad, es coleccionar tesoros, valiosos tesoros- Vladimir bufo a modo de burla y todos lo miramos como diciendo "cállate", pero a Aro no le pareció importarle -Aquellos tesoros que no se miden en dinero ni joyas, y tal vez he dado con el más valioso de todos- Aro comenzó a caminar de nuevo y no tuvimos más remedio que seguirlo -Sin embargo, sin importar lo que haga ha permanecido fuera de mi alcance-

Aro se detuvo pero estiró su mano para que siguiéramos avanzando, estábamos en un estrecho corredor con elevadas paredes de roca derruida, pero delante de Aro se extendía una nueva plaza rodeada de pilares casi derrumbados, algunas ruinas de lo que debieron ser muros allí nos esperaban el resto de la guardia junto a Caius y Marcus. Lógico, no sé porque me imaginé que Aro se presentaría solo, en este punto el frío era perturbador, cubría todo con una bruma espesa, como si estuviéramos en el más crudo invierno; respirar era doloroso aun para un vampiro, y la niebla convertía a la guardia en una formación fantasmagórica de figuras desdibujadas.

-!¿Qué demonios es eso?!- Amun dio un alarido

Seguí su mirada al centro de la plaza, justo en el centro había una figura, un tenue bulto deformado por la niebla, era la figura de una persona, no pude diferenciar si era mujer o hombre. Estaba tendida de espaldas y aunque no podía distinguir con claridad, noté que de aquel bulto, se desprendían cuatro cadenas en cuatro direcciones, para culminar atadas en lo alto de los pilares.

-Mi tesoro y la razón de su presencia, querido Amun- la voz de Aro se tornó exaltada, como en medio de un éxtasis, su rostro mostraba una sonrisa amplia algo maniaca.

Instintivamente retrocedimos hasta quedar todos juntos, sin poder separar los ojos de Aro

-¿No dijiste que estaba fuera de tu alcance? Sea lo que sea que tienes allí, está perfectamente a tu alcance- Siobhan habló aun detrás de mí

-Sí y no- Aro se remojó los labios con la lengua como si lo que tuviera en frente le produjera placer –Sí, la tengo a ella, pero solo es un envase que se niega a darme lo que deseo-

-¿Ella?- Zafrina tembló a mi espalda

-Perdón por mi falta de cortesía- Aro hizo un movimiento rápido con la mano

De alguna parte de la formación se levantó un viento fuerte, que hizo que mis oídos zumbaran y que toda la bruma se elevara en un remolino blanco; aunque nada pudiera dañarme, terminé apretando los ojos ante el ímpetu del viento. Seguro Aro había conseguido una nueva joya, para su colección, alguien con un poder como el Benjamin eso era claro. Abrí los ojos lentamente, y desee haberlos conservado cerrados, sin la bruma la figura ante mí era devastadora, era una joven, al menos eso supuse por las formas delgadas de su cuerpo. Tenía el cabello largo de un color dorado, no tan claro para ser rubio, era más bien parecido al de la madera joven, o al color que toman la hierba en el otoño; ahora se encontraba repartido en el suelo en densos mechones húmedos y pegajosos, como pequeños ríos de miel. Su delgado rostro se encontraba oculto por la venda que cubría los ojos y por una mordaza que hacía las veces de bozal, cual si fuera un perro rabioso. Su respiración era rápida, su aliento se colaba a través de la tela formando pequeñas nubes blancas; su cuerpo tendido de espaldas, estaba completamente desnudo y su piel blanca contrastaba con el rojo de la sangre que se espacia por el suelo, sus brazos cruzados sobre su pecho intentaban mantenerlo **OCULTO**. Cada una de sus muñecas estaba atada a la cadena por unos grilletes excesivamente grandes para sus frágiles manos; aquellos grilletes tenían una copia exacta que se cernía duramente sobre los tobillos de chica. Siempre supe que Aro no estaba bien de la cabeza, pero llegar a semejantes extremos, llegar a estar tan perturbado para torturar de semejante manera.

-Les presento a mi más grande tesoro- Aro contemplo la chica con una exaltación impropia a su estado

-Eres un loco depravado- Zafrina intentó correr en dirección a la chica

-¡No la toques!- Aro levantó la voz al grado de la histeria frenando a Zafrina –No me perdonaría que perdáis una mano, querida-

-Estas demente Aro- Amun tiró de Zafrina hasta traerla de nuevo al grupo

-Mis queridos, yo solo deseo algo tan simple, tan **PEQUEÑO** , tan insignificante- Aro caminó describiendo un gran circulo alrededor de la chica -¿Me escuchas cariño? Solo eso solo unas pocas de tus lágrimas- Aro gritó en dirección a la chica pero ella no se movió, como si solo le gritara al viento

-El poderoso Aro, no ha logrado arrancarle un par de lágrimas a una niña- Vladimir se burló en una carcajada profunda y gutural

-No es tan frágil como imaginas Vladimir, es una jovencita muy dura- Aro comenzó a reírse –Todo hubiera sido tan sencillo si fuera solo un poco más frágil- Aro elevó los ojos al cielo como suplicando -Santiago-

Me giré sobre los talones, me rehusé a ver. Santiago aunque fuera menos poderoso que Felix, bien podía infringir mucho daño, lo primero que escuche fue la agitación de las cadenas, luego vino el grito desesperado amortiguado por la mordaza, el sonido de su voz desgarró el silencio y resonó en cada uno de los muros, era como ser bombardeados por el sufrimiento de aquella chica desde todos los frentes y luego se escuchó un chasquido.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres de nosotros Aro?- levanté la voz aun sin darle la cara y en ese mismo instante el grito se convirtió en un sollozo

-Carlisle, yo lo único que quiero son sus lágrimas- Aro puso cara de inocente –Pero esta DULCE niña, se niega a entregarlas, a darme un deseo tan simple, algo por lo que estoy dispuesto a pagar cualquier precio- Aro clavó la mirada en mi – Pagaré con creces a quien logre arrancarle una un par de sus lágrimas, cualquier precio será poco: olvidarme por completo de una hibrida que se niega a donar, conceder un permiso especial para que un aquelarre se retire de regreso a américa, ceder todo el poder sobre un territorio, permitir el resurgir de un reino-

A mis espaldas Vladimir y Amun se tensaron, al parecer la propuesta de Aro dio en un punto interesante para ellos, mientras Zafrina y yo, más bien nos sentíamos presionados, como si Aro fuera a matar a los que amabamos

-¿Permitirías que la antigua gloria del aquelarre Rumano regrese, a cambio de una simple lágrima?- Vladimir caminó dispuesto a desgarrar en pedazos a la jovencita

-¿y qué si fallamos? ¿Qué pasará si nadie logra, como dices arrancarle un par de lágrimas?-hablé antes que Vladimir comenzara su propia tortura

-Pues entonces deberán pagar el precio, en estos tiempos difíciles hay muchas bocas que alimentar para mantener inútiles dentro de mi protección-

Gruñí desde lo profundo del pecho. Estaba a punto de gritar que amablemente declinaba a su oferta que si quería podía matarme en ese instante y buscar quien carajos le ayudara a alimentar a su gente, pero entonces deje que mis ojos se fijaran en la diminuta figura que permanecía atada, solo habían retirado la venda de sus ojos lo suficiente para notar si se escapaba una lágrima de ellos, pero sus mejillas permanecían secas, sin importar cuanto se retorcía su cuerpo producto del dolor; podía ver sus largas pestañas apretadas en un gesto de tortura indescriptible. Las palabras de Esme resonaron en mi mente "cuando estés frente a Aro, no importa lo que diga, lo que haga, solo haz lo correcto" justo ahora poner en riesgo a mi familia no me parecía correcto, apostar el futuro de mi nieta me parecía completamente ridículo; pero dejar esa jovencita encadenada a disposición de Aro, Amun y Vladimir; me parecía completamente incorrecto. Estaba temblando, y no era producto del frío, que no había cedido en lo más mínimo aun sin la bruma, temblaba de impotencia.

-Gracias por su oferta, pero no entraré en tu macabro juego- Zafrina tuvo más valor que yo para negarse

-No es un juego querida Zafrina, esa niña es la clave para acabar de una vez y por todas esos malditos perros- Aro no pudo disimular la ira – Además entraras eventualmente-

-¿Cómo eventualmente?- Bramé

-Eventualmente será su turno- Aro sonrió –Creéis que no intentado de todas las formas que me son posibles obtener mi deseo, todas las cosas que vosotros podéis hacer ya las hice. Sin embargo, otorgaré a cada uno de ustedes la posibilidad de intentarlo, si tiene éxito será muy bien recompensado si falla… bueno deberá pagar por ello y el siguiente líder deberá tomar su lugar- Zafrina intentó hablar pero Aro no se lo permitió –Quiero que recodéis algo, yo ya poseo algo que vosotros queréis, yo lo poseo todo de ustedes, sino ninguno de ustedes hubiese asistido solo a esta reunión. Me temo mis queridos que no aceptare negativas esta vez-

-¡Maldito!- Amun avanzó pero Chelsea, lo desvió de inmediato

-Lo único que vosotros podéis escoger es el orden en que participareis de esta maravillosa oportunidad- Aro dio un aplauso -¿Y bien?¿Quién será el primero?-

Las miradas bailaron de uno a los otros, mientras yo solo miraba al frente a la pequeña que convulsionaba entre el frío y el dolor

-¿Algo más que debamos saber de tu macabro juego, es decir oportunidad?- pregunté solo por confirmar, aunque ya había tomado mi decisión

-Cada participante, tendrá tres meses para regresar con las lágrimas o con el pago- asentí era obvio que no nos daría la eternidad para lograrlo –algo más, podéis hacer lo que se necesario para conseguir que llore, pero si llega a morir, desearan no haber renacido nunca- la voz de Aro sonó profunda y amenazante

-Yo seré el primero- anuncié sin titubeos, sin darle la opción a nadie más

Si iban a torturar esa joven, sería mucho después que yo estuviera muerto. Mi pago no sería Nessie; si Aro quería que le siguiera el juego tendría que conformarse con tomar mi vida. Me iría con la conciencia en limpio, después de intentar salvar la vida de aquella joven. Aro estiró su mano, para sellar el pacto y yo le entregué la mía.

-Entonces será tu vida, viejo amigo- aceptó medió sonriendo, Aro dejó libre mi mano –Fuera todos-

Zafrina me dedicó una larga mirada, creo que deseaba permanecer a mi lado

-Tus hermanas te esperan- enfaticé la palabra esperan, si con ella fue igual que con todos, parte de la guardia ahora tenía cautivas a las otras amazonas

Zafrina me dio una última sonrisa, creo que una disculpa disimulada y luego dejó que Aro la alejara.

POV SARI

Recuerdo como empezó mi vida, si suena absurdo pero lo recuerdo, como pequeños fragmentos de sueños. Recuerdo el calor suave y **DULCE** dentro del vientre de mi madre, recuerdo el sonido de su corazón y el suave murmullo de su voz. También recuerdo su sonrisa mientras me acunaba en sus brazos, sobre todo recuerdo su mirada, aquellos ojos de infinita adoración que me miraban con amor profundo como si yo fuera su ser más preciado. No era una mirada como la de Aro, él me miraba como si fuera una posesión, como si fuera el contenedor, de la joya más valiosa, me miraba con lujuria con necesidad, con ganas de romperme en pedazos para alcanzar mi contenido. Seguí tumbada de espaldas, moviéndome lo menos posible, reteniendo con todas mis fuerzas el llanto que amenazaba con salir de mis ojos; me sentía orgullosa de haber resistido hasta el límite de sus fuerzas. Lo que no pude imaginar fue que Aro tuviera un alma tan corrupta, que aun rendido como estaba ideara la forma para entregarme a otro vampiro que continuara la tortura. Jamás había deseado morir, pero ahora lo deseaba con toda mi alma, pronto sabríamos, si yo era lo suficientemente fuerte para perecer antes de llorar.

Escuché los pasos de mi nuevo verdugo, apreté los dientes, y traté de concentrar mi mente en mi madre, en la calidez de su cuerpo y solo esperé el siguiente golpe.

-Tranquila- sentí la mano posarse en mi frente

-Aléjate de mí- gruñí aunque no sé si entendió, las palabras estaban atadas por la mordaza en mi boca

-No voy a hacerte daño- su voz llego tranquila, incluso apenada

Sus palabras se abrieron paso por mi pecho, como una daga perfectamente afilada, rompieron todas las barreras que había creado desde que Aro me capturó. Sentí los ojos húmedos, no iba llorar por dolor, había entrenado para soportarlo; pero la compasión y la esperanza eran algo mucho más poderoso; comencé a gritar para liberar en gritos, lo que no podía en lágrimas. El miedo

-Me duele- aullé lo más alto que pude, si no quería hacerme daño, era mejor que me dejara desangrarme en medio de esa plaza

\- Sé que duele, pero tendrás que aguantar si quieres que salgamos con vida de aquí- el vampiro dio en un punto importante

¿Quería salir con vida de allí? No, bueno sí. No yo no quería salir con vida, o mejor sí quería pero tenía muy claro que no podría y prefería poner fin a la tortura

-Voy a quitarte la venda de los ojos ¿Está bien?-

-¡No!- giré la cabeza rápidamente para evitar sus manos me tocaran

Hubo silencio, claro él no lo entendía; en mi precario estado me sería imposible controlarme. Lo freiría vivo si llegara a encontrarse con mi mirada. No preguntó el porqué de mi negativa, fue como si lo meditara un poco y luego lo escuché tirar de las cadenas que me ataban.

-No van a romperse- susurré entre la conciencia y la inconciencia -Solo puedes soltarlas de los pilares, pero no podrás liberarme-

-Vale- escuché el aire zumbando a mí alrededor y sentí como las cadenas perdían tensión, intenté quitar la mordaza de mi boca pero no pude moverme

Sentí el calor de su abrigo cubriendo mi cuerpo, pero mis brazos no se movían, reposaban en la misma posición así que el debió levantarme y acomodar la prenda; y de la nada la tela que oprimía mi boca desapareció, mis labios articularon un "gracias" insonoro.

-¿Sabes que si huyes ahora, Aro va a matarme?- preguntó con cautela, antes de intentar levantarme

-Sí-

-¿Y te importa?- sus manos se ajustaron alrededor de mi cuerpo

-No puedo huir pero tampoco lo intentaré- medio balbucee

Cuando me levantó en brazos, mi cuerpo dejo de estar conectado a mi mente; podía escuchar las cadenas sonando contra las rocas, podía sentir el viento cortando mi piel en las partes donde su abrigo no me cubría. Pero no podía hablar, o moverme, mi cabeza se desplomó como si estuviera muerta. El vampiro fue amable en reacomodarme apoyada en su cuerpo, mi cabeza descansó en su pecho. El choque fe inmediato y violento, él y yo no estábamos diseñados para estar juntos, lo sentí estremecer pero no flaquear, sé que mi presencia lo lastimaba pero no me separó de él. Estaba asqueada por el olor a muerte, pero lentamente me invadió una sensación cálida, tranquila y maravillosa.

-Hermano- no sé si lo pensé o lo dije, no fue una plegaria; solo estaba sintiendo su presencia

"Erase una vez un vampiro sintió compasión y su historia cambiaría al mundo"


	4. Domingo, Julio 15 de 2035

**DISCLAIMER**

 **\- ÉSTE FIC PARTICIPA EN EL RETO ANUAL "TE PROPONEMOS UN LONG FIC" DEL FORO "SOL DE MEDIANOCHE" (Sentimiento positivo: Amistad; Sentimiento negativo: Vanidad; Palabras: Oculto, Ritual, Dulce, Mentira, Pequeño)**

 **\- La mayoría de los personajes son propiedad S. Meyer, dos de los personajes y la historia me pertenecen.**

 **-Las palabras utilizadas, se encontrarán resaltadas en mayúscula permanente (OCULTO, DULCE, RITUAL)**

 **-No de palabras: 2489**

* * *

 **Domingo, Julio 15 de 2035**

POV CARLISLE

-Puedo caminar- la joven en mis brazos balbuceó más inconsciente que despierta

-Estoy bien, solo necesito descansar- me reí ante tal ridiculez, un vampiro que requiere descansar; aun así debí posar mi rodilla en tierra porque no lograba mantenerme en pie

-Necesitas descansar de mi- su voz era apenas un murmullo –bájame o acaso ¿crees que puedo escapar de ti?-

-No, pero tampoco creo que puedas ponerte en pie- la contradije

-Tal vez, pero debes alejarme- la joven sollozó –Por favor solo déjame reposar un poco, por favor bájame- acepté su suplica, aunque me pareció que lo hacía más por mí que por ella, durante todo el viaje había estado febril y casi inconsciente dudo que tenderse en el suelo hiciera diferencia

Con mucho cuidado la dejé recostada contra el tronco de un árbol, estaba conmocionada por el dolor pero no se quejó. No tenía idea quien era esta chica pero estaba muy claro que no era una humana común, si bien mi cuerpo dejó de estar en contacto con ella ya me sentía renovado, volví a sentir mi cuerpo fuerte, ya no había sensación de cansancio. Respiré profundo por primera vez en tres días, el aroma que llegó a mi nariz fue tan exótico como maravilloso, flores silvestres o tal vez vainilla, frutas y miel; no era algo que hubiera olido antes, era tan **DULCE** y suave como una caricia o un beso. Abrí los ojos extasiado buscando la fuente de tan maravillosa aroma, pero no había nada raro, solo un extenso terreno de naturaleza muerta y civilizaciones perdidas. Miré mis manos y solo entonces noté que estaban cubiertas de sangre, todo mi cuerpo estaba pintado de rojo, acerqué mi mano a la nariz y quedé helado, sí era su sangre la que olía así. ¡Imbécil! ¡Su sangre!, esta chica se estaba desangrando y yo apenas lo había notado. Me arrodille a su lado, sin importar nada, repasé su rostro, su cuello, su torso.

-Déjame- intentó empujar mis manos lejos de su cuerpo pero apenas y pudo rozarme

-Estas sangrando, estas herida – casi le grité mientras seguía mi examen

-Mi espalda- su voz estaba perdiendo entonación las palabras sonaron distorsionadas

-No te duermas, por favor mantente despierta- supliqué, no hubo pudor, retiré mi abrigo. No sé cómo no lo noté, como no vi las dos enormes heridas que surcaban su espalda; ambas iniciaban a la altura de sus omoplatos y descendían en un corte limpio hasta casi el final de las costillas; no sangraban profusamente pero si sangraban, esta niña se estaba muriendo – ¿Dios mío que te hizo?- cubrí mi boca para no gritar

-Aro lo llamó **RITUAL-**

-Como sea hay que continuar; nuestra casa no está muy lejos, allí puedo curarte- la tomé en brazos pero ella no respondió –Vamos pequeña, mantente despierta, habla conmigo-

-¿Sobre qué?- ella parecía desconectada, su cuerpo parecía haber perdido la batalla, pero su mente seguía alerta

-¿Cómo te llamas?- pregunte lo primero que mi mente pudo pensar, la sensación de pesadez me invadía de nuevo

-Sari-El- La entonación del nombre se me hizo extraña, tenía un acento que no pude reconocer –Creo que es irrelevante, todos me llaman Sari-

-Muy bien Sari, lo haces bien sigue hablando, cuéntame de dónde eres, si tienes familia-

-Nací aquí en algún lugar que no puedo recordar, viví como mi madre, pero quien realmente me ha cuidado estos años es mi hermano-

-¿Cómo es tu hermano? Háblame de él-

-Heeermaaano- la voz de Sari se perdió entre una sonrisa, una súplica o algo como una plegaria, y su conciencia se desvaneció

-Sari háblame, por favor- el pánico se apoderó de mí, aquella sensación de agotamiento que sufría estando cerca de aquella niña desapareció –Sari no puedes morir, tienes que resistir- no sé exactamente porque tenía miedo, si era que por su muerte debía pagar un alto precio o porque sentía que perderla era el más terrible de los precios.

Corrí sin pensar en nada más que en salvarla, el camino de hizo eterno, pero no me detuve a pensar. Ver la casa fue como un náufrago al divisar tierra.

-Carlisle- escuché la voz angustiada de mi esposa y en coro todas las de mi familia

-Esme ayúdame- bramé completamente desesperado sin prestar atención –Necesito hilo para suturas, agua limpia y hierbas medicinales-

En otro tiempo lo que pedía no habría tenido importancia, en esta escases estaba pidiendo que vaciaran el botiquín, estaba pidiendo todo lo que teníamos.

-¿Quién…?- Edward entró más dispuesto a obtener respuestas, yo solo deje que mi mente hablara, le mostré todos y cada uno de los pensamientos –Ponla en la mesa- Edward igual que todos había perdido la fe, era mucho más desconfiado pero entendió que no había marca atrás, yo iba a salvar a Sari –Intentaré conseguir unos vendajes

Con destreza Alice y Bella, despejaron la mesa de la cocina y yo pude colocar a Sari allí

-Salgan todos- la orden los tomó por sorpresa –Quiero que salgan ahora mismo- brame más alto y sin dejar espacio a discusiones

Uno a uno, todos abandonaron la estancia, incluso Esme dejó las cosas que le había pedido y salió sin decir nada. Seguro tendría que ofrecer una disculpa, pero justo en ese momento no los quería cerca, de algún modo sentía que le debía a Sari, este momento de privacidad. Que de algún modo debía velar porque el secreto de su naturaleza se mantuviera **OCULTO**. Era un vampiro, había ejercido la medicina por siglos, y era la primera vez que mis manos temblaban, algo en mi interior me impedía tocarla. Contemple su espalda desnuda, sangrando y simplemente no me sentía digo de poner mis heladas manos sobre su piel. Tuve que sobreponerme, tuve que obligarme a actuar y una vez inicie pude poner a un lado ese sentimiento de inferioridad. No sabía hace cuanto tenia las heridas, nos había llevado tres días llegar a casa, pero no había rastro que hubieran cicatrizado; parcia como si acabaran de cortar su piel. La limpié lo mejor que pude, tomé hilo y aguja y comencé a suturar; no había dado dos puntadas cando el suelo bajo mis pies se sacudió, una explosión de luz llenó la estancia, me tomó una milésima de segundo adaptarme, entonces quede petrificado. Sari no estaba inconsciente, estaba muy despierta y se movía con una gracia felina pero deliberadamente lento. Una energía desconocida emanaba de su cuerpo cubriéndola con una aurora similar a flamas de fuego. Se incorporó apoyada en sus manos y rodillas, emitiendo un bufido terrorífico, que bien parecía un gruñido mezclado con un idioma que no podía entender; se giró dándome la cara y la venda que cubría sus ojos simplemente se evaporó, hilos se desprendían flotaban un poco y desaparecían en el aire como si fuera vapor de agua. Cuando la venda desapareció por completo abrió los ojos. Sentí un golpe en el pecho, tan fuerte y tan letal como nunca en había sentido después de mi transformación, no podía respirar y aun cuando no lo necesitaba me faltaba el aliento; tenía la sensación que me estaban arrancando los pulmones, no podía ni gritar; era como estar siendo mutilado algo similar a lo que había observado, como si me estuviera evaporando, como si mi piel estuviera siendo arrancada milímetro a milímetro. Quería gritar, evitar esos ojos tan intensamente azules que tanto daño me causaban pero no podía, y deliberadamente ella atacó.

POV SARI

Jamás pensé sentir un poder semejante después que Aro me mutilara en la forma que lo hizo. Se suponía que estaba incompleta, se suponía que era incapaz de hacer fluir mi poder; pero allí estaba, furiosa, embebida en luz. Cuerpo y mente volvían a ser uno solo, tenía el universo a mis pies; me levante despacio reteniendo el tiempo solo para mí; sentía las palabras fluir desde mi estómago, se formaban en mi pecho y salían de mi boca aunque mis labios no se movieran. Giré mi cuerpo para quedar agazapada frente a mi opresor, solo que ahora yo era un ser divino y el un simple insecto, Carlisle Cullen iba a morir en un instante, saboreé la idea mientras esperaba que la tela se disolviera, uno a uno los hilos se separaban, eran un simple juego de intimidación, materia y tiempo ahora eran míos, no tenía prisa. Cuando abrí los ojos lo vi retorcerse, sus manos se apretaron a su cuello en un patético intento por respirar, pobre idiota, no era aire lo que le faltaba; yo estaba estrangulando su alma no su cuerpo. Eres un patético insecto Carlisle y voy a cobrarme todas las cosas que tu enfermizo amigo me hizo pasar. Un pensamiento me recorrió la espalda, "misericordia", bien eso era parte de lo que yo era y lo acepté, lo mataría rápido no le causaría más dolor. Tensioné los músculos de las piernas y ataqué.

-Morirás hijo de Lilith – grité sin utilizar mi voz

Las cadenas atadas a mis manos se tensionaron, no sé dónde estaban amarradas, pero frenaron por completo mi arremetida. Con la confusión Carlisle pudo esquivarme y ambos caímos al suelo, él intentando alejarse de mí y yo forcejeando con los grilletes que cada vez se ajustaban más a mi piel y me arrastraban lejos de Carlisle. Pero al final mi mano se enganchó a su brazo, era todo lo que necesitaba, ese simple roce y el vampiro ardería en fuego. Ajusté mis dedos y lo escuché gritar, entonces la calidez me invadió, ese sentimiento de tranquilidad que tuve cuando caí desmayada en brazos de Carlisle. Yo pensé que era mi hermano consolándome, pero me equivoque, ese maravilloso sentimiento era el alma de Carlisle. Mi poder retrocedió al instante, apreté lo ojos y me alejé, estaba asqueada de mi misma; estuve a punto de acabar con el alma más bonita que había tocado, aun sentía en mi boca el sabor **DULCE** de su humanidad, podía sentir la calidez de su amor incondicional, pero sobretodo podía sentir la tranquilidad absoluta y profunda de aquel que aún tiene fe. Era tan hermoso, había tan pocas almas como esa y yo estuve a punto de evaporarla, contuve el grito y me arrastré hasta quedar acurrucada en una esquina. Merecía morir tan solo por haber atacado, pero en este retorcido mundo mi corazón seguía latiendo, aquel flujo de luz había logrado curar parte de las heridas que Aro me había causado, ya no estaba muriendo eso era seguro.

-Carlisle, Carlisle, Carlisle- escuché los llamados urgentes de un coro de voces que corrían hacia nosotros

-Estoy bien, no vengan- Carlisle habló muy calmado teniendo en cuenta lo que cavaba de vivir, gracias a mi

-Carlisle- la voz estrangulada se una mujer llamó mi atención

-Estoy perfectamente amor, por favor Esme retrocede- era ella, era su amor, ese amor puro y sincero que aun podía saborear

-Tranquila- escuché el susurro de la voz de Carlisle a mi espalda –Lo siento, lamento mucho haberte asustado- Sentí los ojos húmedos y tuve que golpearme la cabeza contra el muro para convertir el llanto en dolor, ¡él se disculpaba por asustarme! Podría jurar que él estaba mucho más asustado que yo –Lo siento- sentí su manos posándose en mi espalda y un nuevo flujo de poder me recorrió

Era ese el detonante las heridas aún abiertas en mi espalda, contenían magia residual

-Aléjate de mí- suplique

-Lo siento, solo intento curarte-

-Déjalas- volví a suplicar –No las cures, déjalas como están-

-Si las dejamos así se van a infectar- esta vez fue la mujer quien habló, su voz era más suave, mucho más tierna

-Si tratas de cerrarlas alguien morirá- sentencié lo más firme que puede

-Está bien- Carlisle lo entendió muy rápido –Solo voy a limpiarlas y las cubriré, pero necesito que me ayudes- asentí -¿Puedes ponerte en pie?- volví a afirmar con la cabeza

Acepté las manos que se tendieron para ayudarme, sin la luz fluyendo mi tacto era inofensivo para ellos. Apenas me había apoyado en una pierna para impulsarme cuando entendí que no podría ponerme en pie. Nunca en mi vida había apoyado el peso total de mi cuerpo en mis piernas y resulta que yo pesaba montones, fue la primera vez en mi historia que sentí la fuerza de gravedad; era incapaz de ponerme derecha siempre tuve a mi espalda la fuerza para mantenerme erguida, pero ahora mi centro de gravedad no estaba. Me tambalee de un lado a otro hasta que Carlisle me estabilizó apretándome a su cuerpo. Este vampiro era una particularidad, no hace más de tres minutos que casi lo había aniquilado y aun se comportaba como si yo fuera una dulce niña humana. A tropezones volví a estar sentada en la mesa y contenido todo mi poder para que Carlisle pudiera limpiar y cubrir mis heridas.

-Ya está- Carlisle ajustó la última vuelta del vendaje y contemplo satisfecho su trabajo –Buscaré la manera de quitarte las cadenas- tomo mi mano para observar con cuidado los grilletes

-Creo que deberías dejarlas en su lugar- aseguré sin levantar la vista de suelo –Y deberías dejar de comportarte como si no fuera peligrosa, estas cosas salvaron tu vida-

-No soy experto pero a mí me pareció que fuiste tú quien se detuvo, así que deberías dejar de actuar como si fueras peligrosa-

-Soy peligrosa, al menos para ti y los tuyos, por cierto quiero que cubras mis ojos antes que lastime a alguien-

-Lo siento Sari- Carlisle tomo mi mano entre las suyas, y tuve que contenerme para no mirar su expresión –Sí te alejé de Aro no fue para tratarte como él lo hacía, si estoy arriesgando la vida no es para obtener tus lágrimas, lo que quiero es salvarte- esta era una pesadilla peor que estar atada en mitad de la plaza siendo torturada, estar aquí me llenaba de sentimientos dulces, de todo lo que yo añoraba

-Si quieres soltar las cadenas, solo debes pedirlo- hablé conteniendo el llanto, haciendo un experimento cruel

-¿Qué debo hacer?-Carlisle me apresuró

-Diles que me liberen, si de verdad quieres salvarme ordénales que me liberen- puse a prueba sus palabras

-Libérenla-

Los grilletes chillaron y las cadenas se agitaron en un violento movimiento que terminó cuando la cerradura se abrió dejándome libre. Negué completamente desconcertada, yo hubiera preferido que se quedaran dónde estaban, la señal más clara que Carlisle mentía, pero no era así el vampiro a mi lado decía la verdad, la bondad de sus sentimientos hacia mi habían podido vencer todo el odio que Aro puso en las cadenas

-Por favor por favor- me lance al frente y me abracé a su cuerpo de roca

-Tranquila pequeña, encontraré la forma de salvarte- Carlisle correspondió a mi abrazo

-Por favor, tienes de dejarme ir, tienes que dejarme morir- suplique, y lo sentí ponerse rígido –Por favor Carlisle tienes que creerme, yo no tengo salvación-

"Erase la historia de una niña, que conoció la humanidad mirando los ojos de un vampiro"


End file.
